


It's In His Kiss

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [16]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Jersey Devil, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, post hijacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: inspired by muldersboyishenthousiasm on Tumblr"Mulder bringing Scully to a sports game in early s01. They ended up being on the kiss cam. Who kisses who first?"





	It's In His Kiss

"Why did you bring me here, Mulder?" She asked, accepting the diet coke he brought back from the concession stands. He took his seat, looking at her, puzzled, since she seemed to be enjoying herself so far.  
"You don't like it?"  
"No, I do, it's just," noticing his chagrin, she laughed, "I'm just curious."  
"I didn't want you to think," he picked at the napkin that came along with his hot dog, "that I don't have a life."  
"Outside the X-files."  
"Yeah." Mulder sighed.  
She could barely hear him over the crowd and the song that began, so she scooted closer, putting one arm around him.  
"You don't have to prove anything to me, Mulder," she said, squeezing his shoulder. "I like you, just the way you are."  
"You do?" His head sprang up, surprised, to look for confirmation, but then her lips were on his, and the world exploded into ear-piercing howls, as if Hounds of Hell descended upon them.  
_Let them,_ he thought. Her lips were soft, cool and sweet from the cold drink, but lingering, drawing his heart into his throat and keeping it there, pounding. _Dear Faust, let this moment last._  
Mulder closed his eyes and shaped his lips to hers, inviting, promising, he didn't know what exactly, but whatever she wanted, he would give it to her. She didn't flinch but softened into the kiss, raising the stakes, accepting his bet. Someone turned the sound on, the howls became cheers, clapping of hands finally discernible. The pressure was gone, but not her, he could still feel her smile.  
The cheers echoed as he cupped her cheek, warm with blush, keeping her in the moment, as he looked up, to see himself, his bewildered gaze three feet high. Everyone in this place saw this, tens of thousands witnesses, he didn't dream this, this happened. He felt her shift, watched it on the kiss-cam, Scully looking up, all blush and smiles, and then gone, off to someone else. Cher belted away, singing about arms and charms and truths that could not be spoken.  
"I didn't plan this," Scully said, just for him.  
"Neither did I," he whispered and kissed her again. And once again, she kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by muldersboyishenthousiasm on Tumblr  
>  _"Mulder bringing Scully to a sports game in early s01. They ended up being on the kiss cam. Who kisses who first?"_


End file.
